The Noragami Life
by Kirstlia
Summary: One shots of all the behind the scenes of all your favourite Noragami characters. WE DO NOT OWN NORAGAMI.


Ring, ring.

"Hello thank you for calling! Fast, adorable and reliable! Delivery god Yato at your service" answered Yato.

"Um, hi I'm stuck on a mountain can you help" said the caller.

"I'll be there in one moment!" and Yato ended the call.

Yato looked at Yukine who was doing homework with Hiyori. A mathematics textbook was open and Hiyori was assigning questions for Yukine to practice with.

"Yukine! We have a job let's go!" chirped Yato as he started poking Yukine. Yukine was supposedly trying to focus on the task in front but him but this master of his!

"Yato! Cut it out! Go do your job by yourself!" snapped Yukine as Hiyori continued to grade Yukine's previous homework.

"But Yukine! We're god and regalia! We stick together!" whined Yato.

"Ugh why do I have this shrine less god as a master. I'll finish the homework when I get back Hiyori" sighed Yukine as Yato slings his arm around him and teleports themselves to the mountain.

"I better go catch up with them. With those two, who knows what trouble they'll cause" said Hiyori as she slips out of her physical body and into her half phantom form. She followed the 'scent' of Yato and jumped to the path of the mountains.

Yato and Yukine appeared at a ledge on the mountain side. Looking down a few metres was the rock climber who called.

"Oi up here!" called out Yato with his hands beside his mouth to make his voice louder. The rock climber looked around to see who was yelling. Eventually he looks up to see a guy in a tracksuit and bandana and a boy with somewhat of a fur coat and white t-shirt.

"Are you the rescuers?" asked the rock climber.

"Nope it's the fast, adorable, reliable delivery god Yato! Don't move I'll be there in one moment" introduced Yato as he started to climb down. From a distance, Yukine can see Hiyori jumping towards them in her phantom form waving her arms back and forth to gain their attention.

She reached the mountain and jumps onto the same ledge that Yukine was on. But, when she landed, only the tip of her toe was on the ledge as she began to fall backwards. Yukine instinctively reaches out to help her but Hiyori grabbed his arm too swifly, causing Yukine to fall with her. On the way down to accidently bumped into Yato who also bumped into the rock climber. Oh what a mess this is.

"I guess this is it" said the rock climber as he closed his eyes. Yato, being the big idiot he was starting a conversation.

"So what made you want to do rock climbing?" asked Yato as put his hands behind his head, crosses his legs and puts one of those wheats in his mouth.

"Where'd you get that?" asked Hiyori who was trying to keep her skirt from flying upwards.

"Well, I always wanted to do rock climbing. It was all because of my very first love" the rock climber sighed happily. Yukine and Hiyori gave a confused face. Yato on the otherhand was spitting out the wheat that tasted disgusting.

"Care to describe her. Or him" said Yato. Yukine face palmed at Yato's correction.

"She was let's see, beautiful, funny, playful and beautiful" smiled the rock climber.

"You said beautiful twice" pointed out Hiyori.

"And she was!" said the rock climber. Yukine looked down to see the ground coming very slowly closer towards them.

"Um isn't this fall pretty long? And I swear I heard this story before" yelled Yukine. Yato hushed him so he could listen to the rock climber.

"But, every time I try to talk to her, my voice goes hoarse! And when she just stands there, a ball always comes flying to the back of my head" cried the rock climber. Yato patted the rock climber's back.

"Say, this girl you're talking about, is her name Kofuku by any chance?" asked Yato. The rock climber's eyes widened.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked the rock climber, not believing that this track suit delivery god would know who she was.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but I'm going to cut your ties with her" said Yato. Yukine immediately looked confident knowing that his master was going to use him.

"Sekki" said Yato as he extend his right arm. Yukine turned into a katana and boomeranged to Yato's hand. Yato brought up Yukine close to his face.

"Do it just like before, got it" asked Yato. Yukine nodded as he could see all the ties that the rock climber had. He found the one that connected him and Kofuku and slash! He cut the ties.

"Um, Yato, the ground is coming closer!" panicked Hiyori. The ground is closing in as Hiyori shuts her eyes for the impact. But that impact never came because when they were just centimetres off the ground, Yato somehow slowed their fall so they wouldn't die.

"Yukine" said Yato as Yukine reverted back to his human form.

"Let's go Yukine and Hiyori" as Yato flicks the five yen in the air and catches it.

"But what about the rock climber?" questioned Hiyori. Yato sighed as they walk away.

"He'll be fine, let's go back to Kofuku's place" said Yato.

"You really gotta stop mooching off of them you know" said Yukine.

"But aren't you mooching off of them too?!" yelled Yato as he grabs Yukine's shirt. Yukine shook his head.

"I have permission to stay, you don't, now let go of my shirt!" yelled Yukine. Hiyori giggled at the two boy's argument. Well that is when she remembered that she has an exam tomorrow.


End file.
